Jonothon Starsmore (Earth-92131)
; Formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-92131 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Missing half his face and most of his chest | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chad Bowers; Chris Sims; Scott Koblish | First = X-Men '92 Infinite Comic Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Secret Wars When the Multiverse was destroyed in the last incursion between Earth-616 and Earth-1610, Doctor Doom, with Beyonder's powers, recreated it in the form of Battleworld. Earth-92131 was recreated in the Westchester domain, ruled by Baron Kelly. The Shadow King realized that in comparison to those other domains, Westchester was a fragile paradise, and set out to ensure its survival by any means. Using the cloned body of Professor X, the Shadow King became Cassandra Nova, and used his new identity to become a politician and establish the Bureau of Super-Powers. At the Clear Mountain, Cassandra Nova used a form of psychotherapy called the "Mind Field" to brainwash those mutants who arrived to the institute and force them to live in harmony, unlike most of the other mutants, Chamber and a few other more monstrous looking mutants were kept in a separate room and called the Rej-X, deemed not fit to integrate into the human society because of their looks. Jubilee who didn't take part in the treatment because she was too young, was led to them by Artie Maddicks. Beast who was also sent to the room because of his looks found out from Chamber that the Rej-X weren't just trapped in that room doing nothing, they were forced to work by salvaging sentinel parts for Cassandra Nova Ten-Sentinel project. Beast decides to build a cannon to bust them out of that room using sentinel parts and Chamber powers, but before they could test it, Deadpool who was looking for Sabretooth shows up and frees them. After the mutants were freed from the Shadow King control, Chamber helped the X-Men and the X-Force defeat the Ten-Sentinel who was sent to kill Baron Kelly. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters Reopened Inspired by what happened at the Clear Mountain Institute Professor Xavier decided to reopen the school to new students, Chamber was one of the many new students that joined the reopened school. During their time together in the conflict with the Shadow King, Chamber and Jubilee developed a liking for each other, so when Chamber joined the school they decided to go on a date, when they were returning from seeing a movie, they got attacked by Alpha Red who was after the X-Men, he bit Jubilee and injured Chamber.Chamber was able to escape and bring Jubilee back to the school, after explaining the situation to the X-Men, Beast tried to treat her, but there was nothing he could do, she was dead. Chamber wanting to say goodbye to her, goes to the medical room where her body was, but when he got there the body was gone. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of Jonothon Starsmore from Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Jonothon Starsmore from Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers